megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Futaba Sakura
Ali Baba (alternative alias) |kana= 佐倉 双葉, ナビ |romaji= Sakura Futaba, Nabi |first appearance= Persona 5 |dob= |age= 15 |zodiac= |height= |weight= |blood= |melee= |ranged= |persona= Necronomicon, Prometheus |arcana= The Hermit |affiliation= Phantom Thieves of Hearts |japaneseva= |englishva= }} Futaba Sakura is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Main Character; Navigator; Hermit Cooperation Design Futaba is a bespectacled girl with long bright orange hair and purple eyes. She wears large black circular glasses, and she is always seen wearing big headphones. Her default outfit consists of multiple layers; she wears an off-shoulder white top with a red blood-like pattern on her chest with five white asterisks (*****) in the "blood", a black tank top underneath, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, black thigh highs and black knee-high boots. Her burglar costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses. Personality Having a bad case of social anxiety, Futaba does not like to go out and when she does, she hides behind people so that she won't be seen, or wears huge, ridiculous masks to conceal her identity. However, she begins to change after meeting the protagonist and the other Phantom Thieves, opening up to them more and becoming more relaxed around them. She can be a bit childish at times. Profile ''Persona 5'' Futaba is a genius in computing, programming and hacking. However, a car incident that cost her mother, Wakaba Isshiki's life and her relatives who have an eye on Wakaba's legacy blame the prodigy programmer based on Wakaba's suspicious testament and causes Futaba to be a shut-in. She has not attended school ever since graduating middle school. By her age, she should have been a first year student in high school. Wakaba's close friend, Sojiro Sakura has adopted Futaba and changed her surname to be his. She eventually joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and begins to overcome her hardship. She is the team navigator, much like Mitsuru Kirijo, Fuuka Yamagishi, Teddie, and Rise Kujikawa were. Similar to Rise in Persona 4 Golden, Futaba also provides buffs for the party in battle besides analyzing the enemies. If the player can't complete her Palace in time, she commits suicide. Then her family blame the Protagonist and file the complaint to arrest him. Gallery Trivia * Futaba's name may be a reference to the (also known as 2chan), an imageboard in Japan that inspired the popular English-language imageboard 4chan. As a hikikomori, Futaba could be seen as representing Internet or otaku culture. * Her life issue is a bit similar to Nanako Dojima, which both of them can't overcome their mother's death during their initial encounter with Protagonists. * Futaba shares the same Ultimate Persona, Prometheus, with Baofu from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment whose Japanese voice actor, , also voiced Futaba's guardian, Sojiro Sakura. * The allusion to Baofu also extends to the fact that she performs computer hacking and wiretapping which are important to the main plots of both games. Category:Allies Category:Persona 5 Enemies